


Baby

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new nickname gets Link all tickled :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

Link awoke to something moving in his arms. He squeezed tighter, snuggling against the large, warm body beside him. The other man grunted at the tightness, and then stretched calmly in Link’s stubborn embrace.

“Don’t get up,” Link whined, doing his best to hold Rhett still on the bed.

“Link, I gotta pee, man!” Rhett chuckled, squirming to get out of his friend’s embrace.

“But you’re so warm…” Link squished his face up against Rhett’s back, kissing the soft skin on his freckled shoulder.

“I’ll be back, baby. I just need a minute.”

Link giggled as a blush blossomed on his face. “You called me baby…” He smiled between Rhett’s shoulder blades, basking in the heat of the other man’s body.

“Oh, so I did!” Rhett enthused. “I guess it won’t be too hard to get used to being all boyfriend-y if I’m already calling you pet names. Do you like it, baby?” He asked with a flirty smile, even though Link couldn’t see it.

“Mhm…” Link hummed in return, nuzzling hard into Rhett’s back before finally releasing the taller man. Rhett got off the bed and turned to his best friend, and now boyfriend, who curled up at the absence of his partner’s warmth. The blond knelt over the mattress and placed the softest peck on the man’s forehead.

“I’ll be back in only a minute, baby,” he whispered before wrapping the smiling brunet completely in blankets.


End file.
